


[Podfic of] Interlude

by Flowerparrish



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Awkward First Times, M/M, Missing Scene, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: A missing scene from Carry On (spoilers). On Christmas Eve, Simon and Baz navigate their sleeping arrangements and more.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic of] Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interlude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100620) by [KaynaraWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaynaraWriter/pseuds/KaynaraWriter). 



> Thank you to Dr_Fumbles_McStupid for coverart!

Audio Length: 00:13:53

Google Drive: [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1WxIxHJ4z1tfMJcw-lk8F1WiRhcDXFDDq)


End file.
